<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три ужина by nadiasna7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758739">Три ужина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiasna7/pseuds/nadiasna7'>nadiasna7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiasna7/pseuds/nadiasna7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив хотел прийти к нему? Это никогда не обсуждалось ранее хотя бы потому, что дом Стива был прекрасным местом для совместных посиделок. Там была еда, и уютная комната с телевизором, и диван, на котором Билли мог отключиться, если нужно. По ощущениям, дом был таким же холодным и стерильным, как какой-нибудь дурацкий музей. Исключением было присутствие Стива. Билли считал это странным сочетанием. Стив далек от холодности и стерильности.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три ужина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088628">Three Dinners</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon">flippyspoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Разрешение на перевод получено; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.</b><br/><b>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора.</b><br/><b>Беты:</b> Ildre_Auskaite, Аурелиано и maily</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Большая пицца делюкс, экстра пепперони, без оливок.</i>
</p><p>Билли проснулся на своем диване. Или, скорее, на диване Хоппера, который теперь принадлежал ему. Он потер глаза и скатился с кровати, наполовину свалившись на пол и сбив пустые пивные банки, затем поднялся на ноги. Звонил телефон.</p><p>– Твою мать, – пробормотал Билли, почесывая голую грудь. В слишком сухую погоду его шрамы начинали зудеть.</p><p>Телефон продолжал звонить.</p><p>– Иду, иду, блин… – Билли зевнул и проковылял к телефону, висящему на стене маленькой кухни его трейлера (бывшего трейлера шефа полиции Джима Хоппера). Он поднял трубку и снова потер глаза, отгоняя остатки сна. Сегодня у него был выходной в автомастерской «Кэлз Авто Боди».*</p><p>В этот день он планировал завершить несколько дел и затем провести вечер со Стивом. Вместо этого он провалился в сон, который был редким гостем даже спустя месяцы по возвращении. И Билли брал от него все возможное.</p><p>– Алло? – пробурчал он в трубку.</p><p>– Билли? – голос Стива заставил его моментально проснуться. Билли пригладил рукой спутанные волосы, будто Стив мог его видеть. – Ты спал?</p><p>– Уже не сплю, – слегка настороженно сказал Билли. Они должны были затусить у Стива дома. Билли проверил время. Оставалась еще пара часов. Так зачем Стиву звонить сейчас?</p><p>– Слушай, правда прости, – проговорил Стив, и Билли напрягся. – К моим родителям внезапно наведались гости, а они пипец странно реагируют, если я зависаю с кем-нибудь дома в то же время…</p><p>– Ага, ага, понимаю, – быстро ответил Билли.</p><p>– Даже если мы им все равно никак не мешаем! – закончил Стив.</p><p>– Да-да…</p><p>У Билли скрутило живот.</p><p>Они со Стивом просто друзья, но он так хотел увидеть его, что это было просто смешно, хоть и неудивительно.</p><p>– Ну, и я тут подумал, – сказал Стив, – что я мог бы прийти к тебе?</p><p>Его голос был тихим, как и всегда, когда Стив был в чем-то не уверен. Билли сглотнул. Эта интонация действовала на него по-особенному.</p><p>Он осмотрел свою комнатку, удивляясь предложению.</p><p>Стив никогда не был у него. Это Макс и Сьюзан помогали ему въезжать. Они обе суетились вокруг него. Особенно Сьюзан, которая была слишком озабочена декором и чистотой помещения. Билли выставил ее за дверь. Но сейчас он жалел об этом.</p><p>Стив хотел прийти к нему?</p><p>Это никогда не обсуждалось ранее хотя бы потому, что дом Стива был прекрасным местом для совместных посиделок. Там была еда, и уютная комната с телевизором, и диван, на котором Билли мог отключиться, если нужно. По ощущениям, дом был таким же холодным и стерильным, как какой-нибудь дурацкий музей. Исключением было присутствие Стива. Билли считал это странным сочетанием. Стив далек от холодности и стерильности.</p><p>Сейчас Билли осматривал тесный и замусоренный трейлер, который когда-то принадлежал шефу полиции и который Билли теперь называл своим домом. Хоппер вернулся из России… или это была Изнанка? Ну, по правде, это было и то и то. Билли слышал эту историю трижды, и каждый раз его взгляд тускнел хотя бы потому, что он не любил думать обо всем этом дерьме, даже если это не имело никакого отношения к «Тени».</p><p>Стив Харрингтон не мог прийти в гости к нему в <i>трейлер</i>. Стив Харрингтон был… Стивом Харрингтоном.</p><p>Конечно, он работал в «Фэмили видео»* и каждый раз ныл о том, что родители урезали его карманные деньги, но он все еще жил в лучшем доме Хокинса. Он не привык к… <b>отбросам в трейлерах,</b> подумал Билли. У его семьи никогда не было лишних денег, но отец все еще смотрел свысока на людей, живущих в любого рода прицепах. И это было <i>значимым</i>. Как Билли ни старался избавиться от всего дерьма, которое вбил в него отец, преодолеть неуверенность в себе было сложно.</p><p>– Мы могли бы, ну… – Билли почесал затылок, – сходить куда-нибудь?</p><p>Трейлер был просто развалюхой.</p><p>– О… да. В смысле… – голос Стива звучал хрипло. – Я просто думал, что мы сможем оттянуться, посмотреть телек? Выпить пива, поболтать о какой-нибудь фигне. Но все норм, если… Ты не хочешь компании?</p><p>Он звучал действительно расстроенным из-за всего этого, и Билли закатил глаза. <i>«Да чтоб тебя, Харрингтон.» </i></p><p>– Но я тогда, наверное, останусь дома, если…</p><p>– Нет! – сказал Билли. – Я… все в порядке. Пофиг. Приходи. Эм… – Он схватил лежавший на столешнице кошелек и подсчитал мятые купюры. Зарплата у Кэла была действительно не такой уж и плохой. – Я закажу пиццу.</p><p>– Да? – сказал Стив. – Хорошо, класс. Я принесу пиво. Увидимся через двадцать…</p><p>– Подожди!</p><p>Но Стив уже повесил трубку.</p><p>– Дерьмо, – пробормотал Билли.</p><p>
  <i>Двадцать минут!</i>
</p><p>Билли не думал о том, что некоторое время назад, даже если бы у него было достаточно эмоциональных сил на осознание своих чувств к Стиву Харрингтону, он бы ни за что не стал <i>утруждать себя</i> чем-то ради него. Но сейчас он двигался со скоростью ветра, носясь по тесному трейлеру, подбирая пустые пивные банки, упаковки из-под бургеров, пустые пачки сигарет... К тому моменту, как он прекратил движение, у него в руках были два мешка, полные мусора. Он вытащил их на улицу к бакам, где они будут подобраны мусорщиками.</p><p>У него все еще оставалось десять минут.</p><p>Вернувшись в трейлер, он мгновенно засуетился вновь. Там было покрывало, которое отдала ему Джойс Байерс, потому что у Билли не было никаких домашних <i>вещей</i>, кроме тех, что купила ему Сьюзан. Билли аккуратно сложил его и накинул на спинку старого потертого дивана. Он поправил маленький журнальный столик и помыл посуду. Проверил ванную и сморщился при виде кучи грязных трусов на полу. Он поднял их и закинул в переполненную корзину. Утрамбовав белье, он сел на крышку, чтобы корзина закрылась.</p><p>На что он готов пойти ради Стива, мать его, Харрингтона.</p><p>Билли сделал все, что было в его силах, и место стало выглядеть даже аккуратнее, чем когда Сюзан – с обычным после отъезда отца сочетанием сожаления и доброты – в последний раз приходила к нему убираться. Он отступил назад и нахмурился.</p><p>Выглядело просто недостаточно хорошо. Все, о чем он мог думать – идеальные бежевые ковры Харрингтонов, глупая белая статуэтка в виде слона в фойе и пастельная софа в телевизионном зале, которая каким-то образом оставалась чистой, даже если Стив иногда был настоящей свиньей.</p><p>Стук в покосившуюся дверь заставил Билли слегка подпрыгнуть. Он стоял в дверном проеме кухни и оглянулся посмотреть на свое отражение в магните на холодильнике. Волосы, зачесанные в большой пушистый блондинистый куст, доходили ему до плеч. Он работал над ними, отпуская так, как все металлисты сейчас. Забота о собственной внешности иногда помогала чувствовать себя лучше. Менее… грязным.</p><p>– Хэй, чувак, – сказал Стив, улыбаясь, когда Билли открыл дверь. В руках у него был магазинный пакет. </p><p>Стив выглядел хорошо. Билли подумал, что Стив всегда хорошо выглядит, но в этот раз он потратил больше времени на волосы. Сегодня они уложены с особым старанием. На нем были бело-голубая рубашка и бомбер.</p><p>Он пах Поло.*</p><p>Стив казался чуть более нарядным, чем необходимо. Или, возможно, Билли хотелось так думать. И только сейчас до него дошло: он был так занят трейлером, что сам забыл переодеться. Он стоял без рубашки, в одних джинсах, и видел, как взгляд Стива скользил по нему вверх-вниз, даже когда тот прочистил горло и вытянул перед собой пакет.</p><p>– Принес пиво, – пробормотал Стив, когда Билли пустил его внутрь.</p><p>– Точно…</p><p>Стив видел его шрамы и раньше, но Билли все еще не любил быть таким открытым перед Стивом. Он был более чем озабочен ими.</p><p>Стив медленно прошел в маленькую гостиную и неловко остановился, с небольшой улыбкой на лице осматриваясь вокруг и держа в руках пакет с пивом.</p><p>– Подожди, – сказал Билли. – Дай мне надеть рубашку.</p><p>Он задумался, что было более странным: дискомфорт из-за <i>не</i> ношения рубашки или уборка всего дома (его <i>дома</i>) ради Стива Харрингтона.</p><p>Билли нашел чистую белую майку и надел ее, поглядывая в зеркало на небольшом столике. Его мышцы снова приходили в тонус из-за работы у Кэла. В одежде он выглядел лучше, чем когда-либо после возвращения в Хокинс. Или, может быть, он просто стал относиться к себе немного лучше.</p><p>Стив уже поставил пиво на столешницу и бродил по комнате, когда вошел Билли. Он выглядел увлеченным и слегка подпрыгнул при виде него.</p><p>Стив указал на календарь на стене.</p><p>– Хах, «Полиция Майями»?</p><p>– Заткнись, – сказал Билли. Но уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. – Макс посчитала это забавным.</p><p>– Мне нравится твой дом, – сказал Стив, направляясь назад на кухню.</p><p>Билли почувствовал себя необъяснимо польщенным этим, но лишь пожал плечами.</p><p>– Он мой в любом случае.</p><p>Он достал упаковку пива из пакета, взял банку себе, вторую бросил Стиву. Остальные засунул в холодильник.</p><p>– Большая пицца делюкс, экстра пепперони, без оливок.</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>Стив плюхнулся на диван, и Билли прикусил губу, наблюдая за чувствующим себя как дома Стивом. Он положил ноги на стол и откинул голову на спинку дивана, перебирая вытянутой рукой бахрому покрывала Джойс.</p><p>Билли нравилось, что Стив чувствовал себя комфортно, хотя это даже не было осознанной мыслью. Ему просто нравилось видеть, как Стив расслабляется у него дома. Он заказал пиццу и наконец сел рядом со Стивом, оставляя между ними приличное расстояние.</p><p>Билли взял большой клацающий пульт и включил телевизор. Он услышал, как рядом с ним вздохнул Стив.</p><p>– Не знаю, идет ли сейчас что-нибудь, – сказал Билли, пожимая плечами. Он хотел купить видеомагнитофон, но столько денег пока не заработал. Однако магнитофон входил в его небольшой список.</p><p>Если бы у него был проигрыватель, была бы и причина брать фильмы в аренду…</p><p>Когда он приходил к Стиву, у того всегда был фильм наготове, и его вкус не был таким уж плохим. Некоторое кинцо было просто ужасно, но и над ним они от души смеялись, даже если Билли поначалу ворчал и закатывал глаза.</p><p>– О, знаешь, на тринадцатом канале будет «Придурок» через несколько минут, – сказал Стив, проверяя время на своих часах. Его фраза показалась Билли немного заученной. Как будто он спланировал это. – Если хочешь…</p><p>– Конечно…</p><p>Билли переключился на тринадцатый канал, но оставалось еще десять минут до начала фильма. Он почувствовал, как Стив трясет ногой рядом с ним.</p><p>– Как ты? – спросил Стив, накручивая прядь волос на палец. – В смысле…</p><p>– Порядок. – Билли пожал плечами. – Провожу больше времени у Кэла. Это не так уж и плохо.</p><p>– О, это хорошо!</p><p>– Ага…</p><p>– Хорошо спишь? – сказал Стив, сузив глаза.</p><p>
  <i>«Нет.»</i>
</p><p>Билли пожал плечами.</p><p>– Иногда вырубаюсь после пива.</p><p>– Хм, – Стив нахмурился. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, но не сказал ничего. Минутой позже принесли пиццу. Это заняло их, и через несколько минут они уже смеялись над гримасами Стива Мартина и жевали пиццу, потягивая пиво.</p><p>Но Стив все еще вел себя <i>странно</i>. Он был напряжен. Билли хотел, чтобы он вернулся в то расслабленное и домашнее состояние.</p><p>Возможно, он все же ненавидел трейлер.</p><p>
  <i>Отбросы в трейлерах…</i>
</p><p>В рекламную паузу Билли сделал вдох, намереваясь побороть это странное напряжение.</p><p>– Харрингтон, что…</p><p>– Я соврал, – внезапно сказал Стив. Шея Билли заныла от скорости, с которой он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.</p><p>– А?</p><p>– Я соврал ранее, – пробормотал Стив, впиваясь пальцами в колени. – Никакие гости к родителям не наведались. Я просто… хотел прийти сюда.</p><p>Он посмотрел на Билли большими карими глазами.</p><p>Билли на мгновение ощутил укол раздражения. Он <i>прибрался</i>. Он прибрался только потому, что Стив обещал прийти, и сейчас…</p><p>– Почему? – выпалил Билли.</p><p>Стив пожал плечами, движение было рваным и неуверенным.</p><p>– Я просто хотел увидеть твой дом. Ты переехал сюда давно, но мы всегда зависаем у меня. Не знаю. Мне было интересно.</p><p>Билли не мог даже представить, с чего бы это Стиву вдруг захотелось увидеть его дом. Он был почти уверен, что Стив не видел дом Робин. Ее родители, вероятно, были довольно строгими. Она тоже всегда тусовалась у Стива.</p><p>Стив грыз ноготь на большом пальце и смотрел на Билли так, словно ожидал вспышки гнева.</p><p>Билли был больше сбит с толку.</p><p>– Почему тебя это волнует? – сказал Билли.</p><p>Стив хмыкнул, казалось, это должно было что-то значить.</p><p>– Не знаю, – и он снова пожал плечами.</p><p>– Ладно, чудик, – сказал Билли, слегка посмеиваясь.</p><p>Он заметил, как приподнялся уголок губ Стива.</p><p>Очень странно.</p><p>– Мне нравится это место, – сказал Стив. – Похоже на тебя? В смысле… Не знаю. Тут уютно.</p><p>Билли не мог представить, как «похожее на него» место могло быть уютным, но ему нравилось, что Стив так думал, если это означало, что он хотел бы заглядывать чаще.</p><p>Теперь Билли не мог сдержать улыбку, расплывающуюся у него на лице.</p><p>– Ладно, Харрингтон. Просто ешь уже свою пиццу, хорошо?</p><p>Но еще некоторое время он не мог перестать широко улыбаться, сидя рядом со Стивом и уминая свою порцию пиццы делюкс.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Чикен Альфредо а-ля Стив Харрингтон</i><p>Стук был быстрым и отчетливым, он заставил Билли резко проснуться.</p><p>Последнее время ему снились отвратительные кошмары. Но только ночью. Днем он мог прикорнуть без проблем. Не то чтобы у него было много времени для дневного сна с его-то сменами в гараже.</p><p>Снова послышался стук, и Билли встал на ноги, потирая глаза.</p><p>– Иду! Боже…</p><p>Он прочистил горло и провел руками по волосам. На нем была та же измазанная маслом белая майка, которую он носил на работе. </p><p>Он хотел привести себя в порядок к приходу Стива, но уснул.</p><p>Отлично. Он наверняка выглядел дерьмово.</p><p>Билли рывком открыл дверь и уставился на Стива, отступая внутрь, чтобы дать ему пройти.</p><p>– Мм…</p><p>Ресницы Стива трепетали, пока он смотрел на Билли.</p><p>– Эм… – он прочистил горло. – Хэй.</p><p>В последнее время Стив вел себя <i>странно</i>. Билли не мог сказать точно, в чем именно заключалась странность, но это ему не нравилось.</p><p>Они прошли на маленькую кухоньку, и Билли скривился, разминая шею. В перерывах между долгими часами в гараже и полусном в странных позах на диване он испытывал боль в одревенелых мышцах. Во всей его спине чувствовалось напряжение. Он недовольно зарычал и завел руку назад, чтобы помассировать спину, пока смотрел на распаковывающего принесенные продукты Стива,</p><p>Сегодня Стив решил сам приготовить ужин. Билли очень сомневался в его способностях. Но подумал, что если еда будет несъедобной, они, как обычно, могут заказать пиццу.</p><p>– О… – Стив вынимал упаковку тертого сыра из пакета с надписью «Брэдлиз Биг Бай»*, но смотрел на небольшое продолжение столешницы под телефоном, где Билли хранил свои ключи, кошелек и поднос, полный всякого мусора по типу спичечных коробков и номеров, записанных на клочке бумаги. Что было более примечательным – на столешнице стояла небольшая фигурка медведя.</p><p>Фигурка была рекламой пива «Гризли»*, какого-то бренда, о котором они оба ничего не слышали. Билли был абсолютно уверен, что бренд канадский. Вытянув передние лапы, медведь стоял на задних, подставкой служили три пня с логотипом пивоварни.</p><p>Медведь был ужасно безвкусным и вырвиглазным. Стив купил его Билли в шутку.</p><p>– Хэй, я никогда не поздравлял тебя с возвращением в Хокинс, – сказал он, протягивая Билли фигурку.</p><p>Они наматывали круги по городу и бездельничали: просто болтали и курили. По возвращении Билли понял, что больше всего на свете ему нравилось ничего не делать в компании Стива Харрингтона. По пути они наткнулись на чью-то гаражную распродажу. Билли быстро просек, что на ней не было ничего стоящего и ждал на тротуаре, пока Стив приятно проводил время.</p><p>И потом Стив вручил ему эту глупую статуэтку.</p><p>– Охренеть, – сказал Билли тогда, посмеиваясь и притворяясь, что его щеки совсем не горят. – Какого фига…</p><p>– Тебе необязательно хранить ее, – смеясь, сказал Стив. – Она просто мне приглянулась.</p><p>Конечно же, Билли оставил ее. Он поставил фигурку на полку под телефоном, потому что если он разговаривал с кем-то, то чаще всего это был Стив. Билли стоял там, прислонившись к столешнице, курил и часами болтал со Стивом, даже если они уже виделись. Он проводил подушечкой пальца по деревянному медведю и улыбался, потому что медведя подарил ему Стив.</p><p>Это был первый раз, когда Стив купил ему что-то, кроме еды или сигарет.</p><p>Билли думал, что Стив заметит фигурку раньше. Он периодически заходил к Билли после того вечера. Хотя несколько раз они оба были прилично укурены, а в другие просто зависали на веранде, смотря на воду. Сидели под летним солнцем, пили пиво и наслаждались компанией друг друга.</p><p>Сейчас Билли уставился на фигурку медведя. Стив смотрел не нее так, будто знал, что она значила для него.</p><p>– О, – Билли пожал плечами. – Ну, знаешь. В ней есть некий шарм, да? Шарм этому месту не повредил бы.</p><p>– Ага, – сказал Стив, наклонив голову. Он одарил Билли веселым взглядом и развернулся на пятках.</p><p>– Ладно. Что ж, я делаю пасту. Чикен Альфредо. Не смейся. Я хорош в этом. Будешь есть как король.</p><p>Развеселенный, Билли широко улыбнулся и запрыгнул на столешницу позади Стива, чтобы наблюдать за процессом.</p><p>– Делай свое дело, красавчик, – сказал он мягко.</p><p>Стив готовил пасту вечность, потому что они продолжали разговаривать и Стив продолжал отвлекаться, доказывая что-то Билли, одновременно хаотично размахивая ножом. Его глаза весело сияли. Кухня была небольшой, поэтому Стив прижимался к коленям сидящего на столешнице Билли.</p><p>– О боже, эта курица готовится вечность, – сказал Стив со вздохом и сделал большой глоток пива.</p><p>Билли хотелось, чтобы эта курица вообще никогда не приготовилась. Стив стоял так близко, и Билли было так хорошо, пока они просто разговаривали на его тесной кухне. Билли раздвинул обтянутые джинсами ноги, и Стив встал между ними. Билли не мог понять, сделал он это специально или нет.</p><p>Стив фыркнул и нерешительно потрепал колени Билли. Его взгляд блуждал по кухне. Билли слегка покачивал ногами, притворяясь, что для него все это было так же легко и непринужденно, как и для Стива, пока сердце бешено стучало в груди.</p><p>– Умеешь что-нибудь еще? – спросил Билли, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>Руки Стива лежали на бедрах Билли, аккуратно сжимая их. Билли старался смотреть прямо перед собой. В паху начинало твердеть, но он не думал, что это было заметно.</p><p>– Эм… – глаза Стива пробежались по Билли. – Фрикадельки и… чили. Жареный сыр.</p><p>– Каждый умеет готовить жареный сыр, – сказал Билли. Его голос прозвучал более сипло, чем он планировал. Стив сжал его бедра чуть сильнее. Разве парни, которые были просто друзьями, делали так? Он не хотел знать ответ.</p><p>– Не так, как готовлю его я, – сказал Стив.</p><p>Билли кивнул и продолжил покачивать ногами. Он прикусил губу, когда обернул свои ноги вокруг Стива, притягивая его еще немного ближе. Стив рассмеялся, столкнувшись с ним, его руки скользнули вверх, а взгляд остановился на Билли. Его веки потяжелели.</p><p>Подобное уже происходило раньше, но никогда не заходило дальше. Сейчас же Стив был на расстоянии поцелуя, он мягко улыбался, смотря на Билли сверху вниз, а его пальцы нежно царапали бедра Билли сквозь плотный деним.</p><p>– Курица сгорит, – пробормотал Билли.</p><p>– Она на медленном огне, – Стив не мог отвести взгляд от Билли, дыхание которого участилось. – Почему ты оставил медведя?</p><p>– Потому что <i>ты</i> подарил его мне, тупица, – сказал Билли за секунду до того, как Стив поцеловал его.</p><p><i>«Я проебался»,</i> – подумал Билли.</p><p>Эта мысль была наполовину бессвязной, потому что теплые плюшевые губы Стива были прижаты к его, и он ответил незамедлительно. Кружилась голова. Билли подумал, что он, должно быть, все еще спит.</p><p>Это обязано быть сном.</p><p>Он проебался. Раскрылся. Он должен был. Стив не поцеловал бы его, если бы не <i>знал</i>.</p><p>Каким-то образом его руки оказались вокруг шеи Стива, ноги – вокруг его талии. Стив тихо простонал. Билли промычал, когда их поцелуй углубился.</p><p>Билли трясло, и он не мог остановиться. Это, по-видимому, только распаляло Стива. Его рука запуталась в кудрях Билли, и, когда он нежно потянул за них, Билли привлек его еще ближе.</p><p>Губы Стива были волшебными, решил Билли. Они скользили по его губам и, казалось, знали, как именно надо двигаться, как быть достаточно нежными, при этом требуя все больше и больше. Их языки соприкоснулись, и Билли подумал, что может потерять сознание от удовольствия.</p><p>Он задавался вопросом, ценили ли девчонки Хокинса, насколько хорошо целовался Стив Харрингтон. По мнению Билли, Стив Харрингтон должен был быть ключом от города.</p><p><i>«Мой»,</i> – думал он, обезумев. – <i>«Уже мой. Весь мой…»</i></p><p>– О боже, – прошептал Стив, когда наконец отодвинулся. Он смотрел на Билли изумленными глазами, а его руки, казалось, были везде: нежно поглаживали шею и затем спускались к груди. Стив облизнул губы и проследил пальцами полоску на замасленной майке Билли.</p><p>– Мечтал сделать это целую вечность.</p><p>Билли мог только пялиться на него. Год назад он бы, возможно, сказал какую-нибудь колкость, но все, что он мог произнести сейчас:</p><p>– И почему не сделал?</p><p>Стив рассмеялся. Он смеялся нежно и ласково, не так, будто высмеивал Билли. Его глаза светились. Он не был странным и никуда не убегал. Он не сдвинулся с места. Эти чудесные руки накрыли лицо Билли, подушечки пальцев были слегка мозолистыми, и Билли вздрогнул от этого ощущения.</p><p>– Никогда не влюблялся в парня до этого, – прошептал Стив. – Попсиховал немного.</p><p>Стив знал, что Билли гей. Они обсудили это, прилично напившись. Даже не было сложно. Оказалось, подруга Стива, Робин, была лесби. Билли почти подумывал о том, чтобы отправить ей бутылку виски в качестве благодарности.</p><p>Стоп… <i>влюблялся?</i></p><p>Билли осознал сказанное и посмотрел на Стива, который наклонился вперед и поцеловал его нижнюю губу.</p><p>– Эм… – мысли в голове Билли путались. Ему казалось, что стены вращаются вокруг него, но не в плохом смысле. Ничто сейчас не было плохим. Стив держал его в своих руках, целовал и говорил, что влюблен. – Влюбился… Ты влюбился?..</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, – промурлыкал Стив. – Я влюблен в тебя.</p><p>– О, – выдохнул Билли. Внезапно он почувствовал себя глупо, словно его огрели по голове деревянным бруском. – Да… Я, я тоже.</p><p>Сказать так было проще, чем объяснять, что он потерял голову еще в самый первый раз, когда увидел Стива Харрингтона.</p><p>Курица тушилась еще долго.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Домашние бургеры на гриле и роки роуд.*<p>– Детка, на улице <i>морозилка</i>, – сказал Стив по телефону.</p><p>Билли рассмеялся. Его рука покоилась на голове медведя. Он стоял на одной ноге, прислонившись к столешнице, и разговаривал со Стивом.</p><p>– Мне казалось, что парней в Индиане не напугать холодной погодой, – сказал Билли. – Давай. Мы просто пожарим мясо. Можем поесть внутри, если тебе так хочется. Но сейчас еще <i>не настолько</i> холодно.</p><p>– Ладно, ладно…</p><p>– У меня уже есть все для бургеров, – сказал Билли. – А еще роки роуд.</p><p>– Да ты просто офигенный добытчик.</p><p>Билли практически мог слышать озорную улыбку в голосе Стива. Фыркнув, он рассмеялся.</p><p>– Заткнись.</p><p>Час спустя Билли уже привел себя в порядок и переоделся, приготовившись к приходу своего парня. Под черной рубашкой скрывалось термобелье: так он мог выглядеть хорошо и при этом не мерзнуть. Как бы он это ни отрицал, на улице было прохладно, к тому же он стал более чувствительным к холоду после Свежевателя разума. Ночь казалась особенной. День назад Стив объявил их трехмесячную годовщину. Сначала Билли лишь закатил глаза, но потом увидел широкую улыбку Стива и его сияющие глаза. Стив выглядел таким <i>обрадованным</i> тем, что Билли его парень. В тот день они ничего не придумали, но Билли понял, что Стиву нравится отмечать подобные события, и он решил пожарить на гриле бургеры.</p><p>Это не звучало внушительно, но летом он стал мастером барбекю. Билли надеялся, что на улице будет не так холодно и они смогут поесть на свежем воздухе еще один раз. Теперь у него было два хороших шезлонга. После первого поцелуя они провели бессчетное множество вечеров на веранде, смотря на воду и лаская друг друга, пока из магнитофона гремела музыка.</p><p>Он все еще возился со своими и без того идеальными волосами, когда услышал стук в дверь. И неважно, что они встречались уже три месяца: его сердце зашлось снова.</p><p>– Хэй, прелесть, – сказал Стив, когда Билли открыл дверь. Когда Стив впервые назвал его так, Билли чуть не выкрикнул, что он не девчонка, но затем прозвище прижилось.</p><p>Тем более он никогда не называл его так при ком-то еще. И если Стив Харрингтон хотел звать его прелестью, то, очевидно, ему придется смириться с этим. И с тем, что обращение делало его сентиментальным и наполняло грудь теплом.</p><p>– Любитель телячьих нежностей, – сказал Билли, открывая дверь еще шире. Стив прошел внутрь, и Билли притянул его к себе за джинсовку, целуя с языком так, чтобы это было достаточно многообещающе.</p><p>Стив улыбнулся в поцелуй, и Билли слегка вздохнул.</p><p>Иногда Билли казалось, что он любил Стива так сильно, что ему было немного больно смотреть на него. Но Билли наслаждался даже болью.</p><p>– Хорошо выглядишь, – сказал Стив решительно, когда наконец отодвинулся. – Действительно хорошо.</p><p>Он <i>чувствовал</i> себя хорошо. Большую часть времени ему хорошо спалось, хотя ничто не могло сравниться со сном в объятиях Стива, но у него не всегда получалось остаться. Вдобавок ко всему, Стив был мастером массажа, поэтому боли в спине не донимали Билли так часто.</p><p>Билли все еще снились кошмары, когда он спал один. Ему в голову приходило только одно решение, но оно было неосуществимым, и Билли не собирался поднимать эту тему.</p><p>Им понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы разжечь гриль, потому что, как обычно, они не могли держать руки при себе.</p><p>Стив продолжал стонать каждый раз, когда откусывал очередную часть бургера, и в ответ на это член Билли дергался в штанах.</p><p>– Ты можешь типа… не делать так? – спросил Билли, продолжая улыбаться. Он уже доел свой бургер и сейчас хрустел чипсами, запивая их газировкой.</p><p>– Ммм, прости, – сказал Стив и сглотнул. – Очень вкусно!</p><p>– Ты сводишь меня с ума, Стив, – пробормотал Билли. Он говорил так и раньше, но редко был настолько на взводе. Стив приподнял брови. Он выглядел слишком довольным своей провокацией.</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Как видишь.</p><p>– Хорошо, – сказал Стив, ухмыляясь.</p><p>– Сукин сын…</p><p>Прикончив бургеры и заев все роки роуд, они просто сидели, разговаривали и целовались. Когда лунный свет заиграл на поверхности озера, они все еще стояли на веранде. Стив зашел Билли за спину, обернул руки вокруг него и поцеловал в шею.</p><p>– Я собираюсь доставить тебе массу удовольствия сегодня ночью, – прошептал он в ухо Билли.</p><p><i>«Приятно</i> это <i>слышать»,</i> – подумал Билли, озорно улыбнулся и откинул голову, наслаждаясь ощущением губ Стива на своей шее. Последнее время Билли был тем, кто выполнял большую часть работы в постели… Не то чтобы он не вызвался добровольно. На самом деле, лаская Стива Харрингтона и наслаждаясь самой человечностью их переплетенных тел, он ощущал себя чуть больше человеком (а с момента захвата его тела Свежевателем человеком он чувствовал себя не всегда). Ему казалось, что он приобрел какой-то особенный талант, который делал Стива беспомощным от удовольствия, заставлял его стонать и хныкать, метаться и извиваться, когда Билли вылизывал его, подталкивая к вершине блаженства. Ему это было только в радость, <i>ему</i> это доставляло удовольствие. </p><p>Но если Стиву хотелось перенять инициативу… он полагал, что мог бы принять и это тоже…</p><p>Если бы Стив мог оставаться в его постели каждую ночь, если бы Стив мог сделать ему одолжение и никогда не уходить, тогда у них бы что-нибудь получилось.</p><p>Но он не хотел думать об этом сейчас.</p><p>– Как твоя спина? – промурлыкал Стив на ухо Билли.</p><p>Они переместились в спальню. Стив усадил Билли напротив себя на кровать и забрался сзади перед тем, как убрать его волосы и поцеловать в шею, массируя плечи.</p><p>– Лучше в последнее время, – сказал Билли.</p><p>Он занимался сексом со Стивом несколько десятков раз (двадцать три, если быть точным) и все спрашивал себя, перестанет ли он когда-нибудь испытывать это волнительное и нервное чувство каждый раз, когда Стив касается его. Он надеялся, что нет. Это было <i>хорошо</i>. Это походило на любовь.</p><p>– Да? – сказал Стив.</p><p>Он говорил гортанным сексуальным голосом, и Билли боролся с желанием улыбнуться. Его спина была в норме, но Стив все равно помассировал ее немного. Умелые руки, которые так завораживали Билли, разминали его мышцы. Наконец руки Стива скользнули под его, пробираясь к пуговицам рубашки и расстегивая их, пока Стив покусывал Билли за ухо.</p><p>Сердце Билли стучало, как отбойный молоток. Он вспомнил: пока его разум был под контролем, он мог поклясться, что не чувствовал биение собственного сердца. Но он <i>выжил</i>, так что это не могло быть правдой, просто еще один ужас подчинения Свежевателю. Тогда он думал, что уже мертв.</p><p>Ничто не делало его более живым, чем прикосновения Стива.</p><p>Стив, казалось, тоже это знал.</p><p>– Детка, ты так прекрасен, – прошептал Стив ему на ухо, – так <i>горяч…</i></p><p>Стив помог Билли избавиться от рубашек и отбросил их на пол, а после стянул свою и отправил туда же. Они скинули обувь, и Стив снова переключился на Билли, сидя позади и что-то бормоча, пока его руки блуждали вверх и вниз по спине Билли, чтобы просто <i>чувствовать </i>его. Пальцами он прослеживал множество широких шрамов, оставленных Свежевателем Разума.</p><p>– Мне нравится чувствовать тебя, – шептал Стив, проводя губами вдоль плеча Билли. – Мне нравится твой запах… – он поцеловал позвонок и нежно прикусил его, прежде чем поцеловать снова. – Твой вкус…</p><p><i>«Человек»,</i> – эта мысль пронеслась у Билли в голове где-то за стеной гула и вспышками удовольствия, расходящимися по телу, когда Стив касался его.</p><p>
  <i>«Я – человек… и он любит меня…»</i>
</p><p>Билли постепенно открыл для себя множество вещей, которые он любил. И это удивило его. Ему нравилось чувство удовлетворенности после самостоятельной починки двигателя. Ему нравилось узнавать что-то новое о том, как работают машины. Ему даже нравилась эта несильная боль после дня в гараже и то, как протестовали его мышцы, хотя сейчас он был более привыкшим к этому. Перетаскивание двигателей и работа с машинами привели его мышцы в тонус. Ему нравилось жаренное на гриле мясо, и почти неважно какое. Особенно после рабочего дня и особенно с холодным пивом. Он пришел к этому за лето. Ему нравилось ездить в машине с Макс просто так, без какого-либо конечного пункта назначения. Он мог заставить ее смеяться. Она была забавной, правда, даже когда просто жаловалась на своих друзей-задротов. Но это напоминало ему о том времени, когда она была намного младше и закатывала глаза, если Билли подпевал песне на радио; и он взлохмачивал ее огненные волосы. Ему нравилось, что Хоппер дарил ему теплую улыбку, когда они периодически пересекались. Хоппер любил давать ему советы, но не доставал, они могли просто курить вместе и не разговаривать совсем, это не было странным.</p><p>Ему нравилось пить кофе за столом по утрам, когда солнце поднималось над водой и окрашивало ее в оранжевый цвет.</p><p>Но ничто не делало его таким живым, как <i>это…</i></p><p>– Я так сильно люблю тебя, – сказал Стив, запыхавшийся и возбужденный.</p><p>Билли чувствовал его возбуждение даже сквозь джинсы. Стив уже расстегнул ширинку, но все еще не достал свой член. Он крепко держал Билли со спины, прижимаясь к его пояснице, сводя его с ума… Билли закрыл глаза. Ему нравилось это: сидящий сзади Стив, шепчущий невероятные вещи, касающийся его, заботящийся о нем… Это было именно то, чего он желал этой ночью.</p><p>Он все равно мог отчетливо представить Стива перед глазами. Его опухшие ярко-розовые губы. Его отчаянный взгляд, будто он ошеломлен всем тем, что ему хочется сделать с Билли. Так он смотрел, когда Билли прижимал Стива к постели, прежде чем отсосать ему.</p><p>Его тело… Боже, его тело. Худое, но подтянутое, слегка бледноватое, усыпанное небольшими родинками и покрытое волосами на груди. Билли чувствовал их спиной.</p><p>– Блять, – пробормотал Стив и впился зубами в шею Билли. – Я так сильно хочу тебя. Хотел, эм… сделать все медленно, но…</p><p>– Бля, мне плевать, – сказал Билли. – Просто…</p><p>– Ладно, ладно… – сказал Стив. – На боку?</p><p>– Угу…</p><p>Билли был счастлив принимать Стива в любом положении, но его щеки горели от урагана в груди, когда они избавились от штанов и белья, а Стив обернулся вокруг Билли, потянувшегося к тумбочке за смазкой.</p><p>Он <i>обожал</i>, когда Стив, лежа на боку, обнимал его со спины. Билли почувствовал, как член Стива прижался к его спине, и зашипел. Его собственный член пульсировал от желания. Он бросил смазку Стиву и опустил руку, чтобы провести пару раз по члену.</p><p>– Ты готов, детка? – спросил Стив.</p><p>– М-м-м… Да… – Билли подумал, что степень его постоянной готовности к члену Стива была абсурдной.</p><p>Это всегда было сюрпризом. Даже сейчас, когда можно было бы подумать, что он уже привык к Стиву. Но это приятное чувство заполненности, почти граничившее с болью, когда Стив входил в него, заставляло губы Билли приоткрываться от удовольствия. Он не мог дышать, пока Стив что-то невнятно бормотал и держался за него, двигаясь поначалу нежно, пока Билли не начинал двигаться навстречу, сжимая простынь в дрожащих руках.</p><p>– Хорошо… – шептал Стив. – Это так хорошо… Ты такой… Боже… – его ногти впились в бедра Билли. Стив прошелся губами по его спине. Он потянулся к члену Билли, который стонал, прикусив губу. Билли стыдился своей реакции. – Так хорошо, – сказал Стив. – Простони для меня, давай… Люблю… слышать… тебя…</p><p>Билли облизал губы и закрыл глаза. Его щеки полыхали, когда он размялся и позволил себе стонать от удовольствия, пока Стив дрочил ему, параллельно вбиваясь в него.</p><p>Горячее дыхание Стива опаляло шею.</p><p>Стив убрал свою руку с члена Билли и слегка изменил позу, остановившись перед тем, как войти в Билли под самым правильным углом и…</p><p>– Ох, блять, Стив!</p><p>Билли рыкнул и сам потянулся к члену, начиная яростно себе надрачивать. Он кончал, пока Стив вбивался в него, точно попадая по простате. Его руки дрожали. Казалось, дрожало и все его тело. Стив снова заговорил о том, что Билли красивый, что он любовь всей его жизни… Некоторые слова были спутанными или неразличимыми. Билли не слышал все, но одновременно слышал и каждое слово. Слезы струились по его щекам, когда он кончал, подрагивая.</p><p>Стив был вспотевшим и напряженным, когда вынул все еще твердый член из Билли. Он схватился за Билли. Его рот был открыт, а губы были яркими и припухшими. Он смотрел на Билли расширившимися зрачками.</p><p>Билли все еще кончал. Теплая и липкая сперма покрывала его живот. Но он перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.</p><p>– Почему ты не кончил?</p><p>– Хочу… хочу видеть тебя, – пробормотал Стив. Билли поцеловал его, и он простонал. – Хотел, эм… позаботиться о тебе… Я знаю, что тебе… тебе иногда это нравится…</p><p>– А как хочешь этого ты? – прошептал Билли.</p><p>– Останься здесь, со мной, – почти не дыша, сказал Стив, сжимая Билли. Билли кивнул и опустил руку на член Стива, чтобы подрочить ему. </p><p>Они целовались, пока Стив не отодвинулся. Видимо, Стиву хотелось смотреть на него, пока он дрожал в оргазме, не заставившем себя долго ждать после прикосновений Билли.</p><p>– Да, – сказал Стив голосом, немного истерично срывающимся на высокие ноты. – Мне п-просто нравится с-смотреть на тебя, когда ты… выглядишь как блядский ангел… <i>мой </i>ангел…</p><p><i>«Полнейшая бредятина»,</i> – счастливо думал Билли, но все равно улыбался (может, лишь слегка самодовольно), пока Стив кончал в его руку.</p><p>Стив держался за него, поглаживая его руки. Затем он задержал дыхание и пробормотал:</p><p>– Хочу жить здесь.</p><p>Билли удивленно моргнул. Казалось, его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Но он с горечью сглотнул, полагая, что Стив просто нес чушь и не обязательно имел это в виду.</p><p>– Билли? – Стив смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Правда, я… Ну, я думал, что было бы… Но если я, эм… стесняю тебя… – его голос прервался. Он откашлялся. Румянец розовел на его щеках. Уложенные муссом пряди спадали на глаза. – Я просто думал об этом, но…</p><p>– Ты серьезно? – спросил Билли.</p><p>– Ну, я… – Стив облизнул губы. – Я не знаю. Серьезен ли я? Что ты думаешь?</p><p>– Хочешь переехать на этих выходных? – сказал Билли. – В смысле, как бы, почему бы и нет? Придется прибраться, но эм… Здесь хватит места для еще нескольких ящиков, если ты хочешь. Тут еще прилично места, на самом деле. И у тебя уже все равно здесь зубная щетка стоит…</p><p>Стив прервал его поцелуем, и Билли набирал воздух в легкие, пока снова не отодвинулся, чтобы сказать:</p><p>– Если ты не… Ты ведь серьезно-серьезно?</p><p>– Да, – прошептал Стив напротив его губ.</p><p>– Хорошо, – прошептал Билли в ответ. – Не уходи. Никогда не уходи.</p><p>Стив рассмеялся на это. И в этот раз смотреть на него было действительно больно, поэтому Билли закрыл глаза и старался дышать спокойно и сдержанно. Они уютно устроились, и Билли обнял Стива, как мишка Тедди, когда они приготовились ко сну.</p><p>Этой ночью, со Стивом в его объятиях он будет видеть только хорошие сны. А затем Стив всегда будет спать здесь, и ему всегда будет сниться только хорошее.</p><p>Засыпая, Билли понял, что улыбается. Он думал о том, как Стив переедет к нему, как по утрам они будут пить кофе на веранде и наблюдать за солнцем, окрашивающим однажды темную воду в оранжевый цвет.</p><p> </p><p>* Автомастерская Кэла («Cal’s Auto Body»)<br/>
* Семейное видео («Family Video»)<br/>
* Парфюм «Polo»<br/>
* «Bradley’s Big Buy»<br/>
* «Grizzly Beer» – игра слов: “bear” – медведь и “beer” – пиво.<br/>
* Этот десерт представляет собой застывшую массу из шоколада, печенья, и маршмеллоу. Также в него могут добавлять любые кисло-сладкие ягоды, сушёную клюкву, орешки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>